kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuu Ki
'Fuu Ki''' was a Zhao General who served in the Hou Ken Army during the Zhao invasion of Qin. He was slain by Shin at the Battle of Kan Plains during 244 B.C. Appearance Fuu Ki had a pencil thin mustache and a very thin goatee. He wore full armor on the battlefield and his helmet had a crest on the top. Personality Fuu Ki was a calm and collected person, which is evident in his superior tactics on the battlefield. He did show a different side when the Hi Shin Unit closed in on him, as he had a small laugh at the fact that he had never been pushed like that before. He showed signs of panic when he realized his own life was in great danger. History Fuuki has been in numerous battles prior to the Zhao invasion of Qin. Story Battle of Bayou Arc He was first seen arriving with Hou Ken and the other generals at Bayou, asking what their next course of action would be. In the Battle of Bayou, he was given 20,000 men and was positioned on the right wing of the Zhao army. When the Qin left army continued its push, Fuu Ki orders the front units to pull back and the heavy infantry forward along with the left and right wings of the army. His plan was to close in on them from all three sides, so when the Qin army broke by fleeing back the way they came, it would become a one sided massacre. When Kan Ou's cavalry began to charge at his men, he remained calm as he still had enough men to deal with them, but failed to notice the approaching Hi Shin Unit. Upon hearing that they were close to his position, Fuu Ki realized that Ou Ki was after his head and dared him to try taking it. After asking of the Hi Shin unit, he saw that they had already broken through his 300 elite bodyguards and deduced that they might actually reach him. He had a little laugh an his situation before retreating with his men to a safe distance and sending out the Seiko unit to crush Shin's unit. However they didn't manage to complete their task as they were brought down by Kanou's cavalry, which was able to break through the Zhao forces. He then sent out 150 men to charge Kanou's unit, but they too were swiftly dealt with which leads him to recall half the troops from the right wall. His inner guard was then arranged with the strongest men close to Fuu Ki so they could better protect him from the attacking Qin. The Zhao general reflected on how he came to be in his current situation, stating that there might have been a flaw in his tactics. Upon realizing that he had played right into Ou Ki's hands, Fuu Ki orders his men to pull back and regroup with the Zhao center army but halted at the sight of Qin flags in the bushes. This delay was enough for Kan Ou to reach him and state that he was too early to try to compare with Ou Ki. He went on to say that his lord's arrow had arrived, as Shin jumped from his horse to deliver a fatal downward slash to Fuu Ki, ending his life. Abilities A General of the Zhao, Fuu Ki was said to possess an eye for tactics that were equal to that of a strategist. Tactical Abilities: A skillful tactician, Fuu Ki demonstrated his deadly eye for them as decimated the Qin's left army with the use of heavy infantry and archers on the wing. The trap worked to a devastating extent and would have ultimately destroyed the left army if not for the rallying of Heki to continue marching forward. Weaknesses: Ou Ki commented that he noted that Fuu Ki favored attacking, which indicates he was talented at long and medium distance warfare but was lacking when it came to short-distance combat. It is assumed that he was not much of a martial fighter, as he preferred to get involved mainly in strategical warfare. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Strategical Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Zhao Strategists